Winnetka, Los Angeles
}} Winnetka is a neighborhood in the west-central San Fernando Valley in the city of Los Angeles. It is a highly diverse area, both for the city and for Los Angeles County, with a relatively large percentage of Hispanic and Asian people. Winnetka was founded in 1922 as a small farming community. Today there are six public and three private schools in the area, a recreation center, two pocket parks and a city-operated child-care center. Population The 2000 U.S. census counted 40,943 residents in the 4.78-square-mile Winnetka neighborhood, or 9,286 people per square mile, about an average population density for the city. In 2008, the city estimated that the population had increased to 54,825. In 2000 the median age for residents was 32, considered average for city and county neighborhoods.http://projects.latimes.com/mapping-la/neighborhoods/neighborhood/winnetka "Winnetka," Mapping L.A., Los Angeles Times The neighborhood was considered "highly diverse" ethnically within Los Angeles. The breakdown was Latinos, 40.6%; whites, 36.1%; Asians, 15.5%; blacks, 4.3%; and others, 3.5%. Mexico (34.5%) and the Philippines (10.9%) were the most common places of birth for the 41.4% of the residents who were born abroad—an average percentage for Los Angeles. The median yearly household income in 2008 dollars was $62,435, considered average for the city and county. The percentage of households earning $40,000 to $60,000 in 2000 was high for the county. Renters occupied 48.3% of the housing stock and house- or apartment-owners held 51.7%. Geography Winnetka is bounded on the north by Chatsworth, on the northeast by Northridge, on the east by Reseda, on the south by Woodland Hills and on the west by Canoga Park.http://www.latimes.com/includes/projects/img/mapping_la/mappingla.pdf Colored map, Mapping L.A., Los Angeles TimesSan Fernando Valley, Mapping L.A., Los Angeles Times Education A total of 21.9% of Winnetka residents aged 25 and older have earned a four-year degree, which is considered an average figure for both the city and the county. Schools located in the neighborhood are:http://projects.latimes.com/mapping-la/neighborhoods/neighborhood/winnetka/schools "Winnetka Schools," Mapping L.A., Los Angeles Times Public * James Jordan Middle School, charter, 7911 Winnetka Avenue * Limerick Avenue Elementary School, 8530 Limerick Avenue * Winnetka Avenue Elementary School, 8340 Winnetka Avenue * Sunny Brae Avenue Elementary School, 20620 Arminta Street * John A. Sutter Middle School, 7330 Winnetka Avenue * Fullbright Avenue Elementary School, 6940 Fullbright Avenue Private * Green Gables, elementary, 8217 Winnetka Avenue * St. Joseph the Worker Elementary School, 19812 Cantlay Street * St. Martin-in-the-Fields Parish School, 7136 Winnetka Avenue History In 1920, the Los Angeles Chamber of Commerce requested that Charles Weeks come to the San Fernando Valley to establish a series of one-acre egg farms. The farms would be based on the successful formula Weeks developed in East Palo Alto, California. The "poultry colony" Weeks created in the Winnetka area of the valley eventually developed into a small farming community named Weeks Poultry Colony. Later Weeks renamed the colony Winnetka, after a farm he owned in Winnetka, Illinois.CSUN digital-library Parks and recreation centers *Winnetka Recreation Center: The center has an indoor gymnasium without weights, which can be used as an auditorium; it has a capacity of 400. In addition the center has a lighted baseball diamond, a children's play area, a community room which often hosts election polls, and picnic tables."Winnetka Recreation Center." City of Los Angeles. Retrieved on March 20, 2010. *Quimby Park: which is unstaffed, has unlighted outdoor basketball courts, a children's play area, and unlighted tennis courts. The park has no toilet facilities."Quimby Park." City of Los Angeles. Retrieved on March 20, 2010. *Runnymede Park: An unstaffed pocket park, it has a children's play area, picnic tables, toilet facilities and unlighted tennis courts."http://www.laparks.org/dos/parks/facility/runnymedePk.htm." City of Los Angeles Department of Recreation and Parks. Retrieved on May 20, 2014. *Winnetka Child Care Center: Operated by the city in Winnetka, the center takes children from ages 2.9 to 13 and has a capacity of 59 after-school children and 40 preschool children."Winnetka Child Care Center." City of Los Angeles. Retrieved on March 20, 2010. Government and services Government * Los Angeles City Council District 3, Councilman Bob Blumenfield. * California Congressional District 30, Representative Brad Sherman. * California State Senate District 27, State Senator Fran Pavley. * California State Assembly District 45, State Representative Matt Dababneh. Services * Post Office: The United States Postal Service Winnetka Post Office, 7655 Winnetka Avenue."Post Office Location - WINNETKA." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. * Los Angeles Police Department: **North of Roscoe: Devonshire Community Police Station,http://www.lapdonline.org/devonshire_community_police_station LAPD online, Devonshire 10250 Etiwanda Avenue, Northridge; non-emergency (818) 832-0633 Voice. **South of Roscoe: West Valley Community Police Station,http://www.lapdonline.org/west_valley_community_police_station LAPD online, West San Fernando Valley, 19020 Vanowen Street; Reseda; non-emergency (818) 374-7611 Voice * Los Angeles Fire Department: Station #104, 8349 Winnetka Ave. See also * Los Angeles River References Category:Winnetka, Los Angeles Category:Neighborhoods in Los Angeles Category:Communities in the San Fernando Valley Category:History of Los Angeles